Danny Es Mi Desición
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: -Danny fue mi elección en el pasado,lo es mi presente,lo será en mi futuro y lo seguirá siendo siempre-. One-Shot... Advertencia: Incesto.


**-Nos iremos a otra ciudad,con mi invisibilidad nadie nos vera mientras volamos;seremos solo una pareja joven que decidió iniciar una nueva vida en otra ciudad y si preguntan por alguno de nuestros padres diremos que somos huérfanos y listo- **Danny estaba recargado en el árbol viendo hacia la nada con algo de indiferencia mientras escuchaba los pocos sollozos que se escapaban de la boca de su acompañante que se encontraba sentada en el césped con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas. **-Oh vamos Jazz sabías que en algún momento se enterarían,tal vez fue antes de lo que esperábamos pero ya no hay nada que hacer ellos lo saben,lo mejor es decidir si los vamos a enfrentar o mejor de una vez iniciar el viaje hacia otra ciudad-**

**-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Danny,¿no viste acaso como nos miraban?****-**

**-¿Con frialdad? ¿Indiferencia?¿Extrema seriedad?¿Decepción?...Me han mirado así desde que supieron lo de mi mitad fantasma después de un tiempo dejo de doler... -**

**-Daniel,ellos nos miraban con asco,¿Acaso no te dolió que tus propios padres te miraran con ese ****sentimiento?...Nos miraban con repugnancia vi el rechazo en los ojos de ambos Daniel ellos nos han de estar odiando en estos momentos- **la chica pelirroja volvió a romper en llanto ocultándose de nuevo entre sus piernas,ahí se sentía segura.

**-Si te soy sincero,ellos dejaron de ser mis padres desde que vi el rechazo y el miedo en sus pupilas,incluso hoy después de meses siguieron con la misma actitud la cuál yo esperaba solo fuera un shock inicial,es decir sí soy en parte lo que más odian pero también soy su hijo no se supone que su amor por mi debería ser mas grande que cualquier otra cosa pero por el contrario ellos decidieron olvidar que alguna vez me tuvieron o me amaron,¿Sabés lo difícil que han sido estos meses que has estado en la universidad?¿Sabés lo horrible que es que nadie te responda el buenos días que dijiste amablemente?,¿El pasar a ser "Daniel" nada más?.. Después de decirles mi secreto nunca más hubo un Danny-boy menos Danny y cariño en la misma frase- **el chico bajo la mirada hacia esa melena pelirroja que seguía oculta para poco después regresar la vista al cielo y suspirar profundamente mientras una lágrima caía al pasto cercano a sus pies.

**-Lo peor era escuchar en las noches como decían que cuanto más aguantaría en su casa o que incluso querían atacarme para alejarme de su casa la cuál estaba en peligro con un ente como yo porque ellos ni enterados que podía oirlos desde mi habitación aunque estuvieran en otro piso-** el joven de ojos zafiro hizo una pausa mientras sentía como el aire le movía ligeramente el cabello y poco después tomar aire y continuar **-Entiendo**** que no los puedo obligar a que me sigan queriendo pero tampoco me quedaré a recibir sus rechazos,indiferencia y malos tratos- **el joven de pelo negro desapareció en un parpadeo luminoso para dar paso a un joven de ojos verdes y pelo tan blanco que parecía brillar gracias a los rayos de sol que le llegaban.**-Necesitas**** calmarte y pensar con claridad lo que quieras hacer,ya sea que quieras irte de nuevo a tu universidad, volver con Jack y Maddie o irte conmigo lejos yo te apoyaré sin importar la desición que tomes pero...yo ya e tomado la mía y sera irme lejos de este lugar y de está gente, estaré con Vlad esperando tu llamada con la respuesta que elijas y recuerda que a pesar de todo- **el chico fantasma se arrodilló frente a su hermana mientras le tomaba el mentón y levantaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas **-Y****o te amo más que a mi vida misma- **acerco sus labios ahora fríos hacia la frente de la chica para depositar cariñosamente un beso de despedida mientras la invisibilidad apareció en su cuerpo para desaparecer de la vista de la joven que derramó más lágrimas al sentir como el frío de su alrededor se iba junto con él.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**-Quien e..s?-**

**-Ellos lo saben-**

**-Oh,fue antes de lo que esperaba,pasa-**

**-¿Tienes los pasaportes?-**

**-¿Ella ya tomo su decisión?****-**

**-No aún no pero espero que me eliga-**

**-¿Crees que ella pueda con una vida como la que le ofreces?****-**

**-Es fuerte sé que lo logrará, además- **el chico de ojos fosforescentes bajo la cabeza,acongojado **-No era nuestra intención enamorarnos** **solo paso-**

**-¿Como se enteraron?**

**-Ellos****,no...Esos malditos pusieron**** cámaras en toda la casa sin avisarnos lo mas probable es que querían tenerme vigilado como el fenómeno que soy para ellos- **la temperatura descendió notablemente,una poderosa aura fantasma rodeó el cuerpo del chico que parecía no darse cuenta que sus ojos tenían un brillo azul intenso,el otro sujeto que vestía un traje parecía indiferente al frío de su alrededor o a la fuerte energía que irradiaba el joven frente a él.

El alfa mayor coloco una mano sobre el hombro del más joven quién al sentirla volteo a verlo con duda para solo reaccionar de nuevo cuando estaba siendo abrazado mientras miraba la alfombra bajo sus pies.

**-Transformación- **susurro Vlad a Daniel quién enseguida volvió a su forma humana. **-Tu tampoco estás muy bien con todo esto,tus poderes están bajo todo tu estrés, continua con tu narración por favor yo mantendré tu frío a raya,no tienes que contenerte en lo absoluto,hijo-**

El joven de pelo negro se ruborizó al escuchar que al menos alguien aún lo apreciaba a pesar de todo así que después de inhalar y exhalar profundo sacando su frustración retomó su historia.

**-A****yer Jazz volvió después de seis meses de universidad,seis meses sin vernos,sin sentirnos,sin besarnos solo haciendo llamadas ocasionales por nuestros horarios tan distintos;anoche decidimos ver una película en la sala después de que se supone ellos se fueron a dormir para pasar un tiempo de pareja y durante la película...jugueteamos un poco sin saber qué esa seria nuestra perdición,está mañana cuando bajamos a desayunar solo escuchamos un "hemos puesto cámaras en toda la casa sin decirles" al ver qué Jazz perdía toda chispa de alegría en su rostro la saque volando de ahí,ellos no merecian verla rota por su culpa-**

Durante algunos segundos solo el silencio reino en aquel salón el cual fue terminado por los pequeños ruidos que escapaban de los labios del joven alfa al romperse él también.Después de todo el tendría que ser el soporte de Jazz ahora que ella misma estaba tan dolida y confundida pero no ahora,en este momento el solo quería llorar hasta dormir mientras la única persona que contaba en ese momento lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con cariño y paciencia, Danny desahogo lo que durante meses estuvo guardando y toda su frialdad fue liberada y contenida por un simple abrazo tan cálido que quemaba pero le reconfortaba el alma al mismo tiempo.

Minutos,horas o días después los alfas por fin se separaron.

**-Los pasaportes estan en mi oficina,vamos-**

**SssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**-Diga-**

**-Tío Vlad-**

**-Jazmine,que sorpresa;¿Has tomado tu decisión?-**

**-Danny a sido mi elección en el pasado,lo es en mi presente,lo será en mi futuro y lo seguirá siendo siempre.-**

**-Me alegra oír eso ****querida...-**

**_FIN..._**

_Okay...pues esto iba a ser un one-shot para el reto "Rayo" de la página -Es de fanfics- de Facebook pero al final no pude enviarlo pero decidí reescribirlo ahora sin el límite de palabras del reto y expresando mejor las emociones de los personajes._

_La pareja fue debido a que me tocó sobre incesto y el sentimentalismo fue porque también debía ser dramático y aunque no suelo escribir mucho de ninguno me agrado cómo quedó este corto one-shot y espero haya sido de tu agrado también..._

_Sin más que decir me despido :3_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
